


2.11

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Series: Star Wars OSF [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Энакин|Кайло по арту, А+</p>
            </blockquote>





	2.11

-Смотри! Смотри, это то, что я потерял, Бен, - рука призрака опускается на глаза, невесомая, неощутимая. - То, что Темная Сторона забрала у меня!

Бен смотрит - видит улыбку Оби-Вана, молодого, светловолосого, и видит его слезы и освещенные пламенем Мустафара глаза; видит Люка, своего дядю-учителя, с царапинами на лице, встрепанного, кричащего и прижимающего к груди покалеченную руку; видит страх в глазах матери, Леи - Леи без седины в волосах, Леи с полными алыми губами и без единой морщинки на молодом лице. Видит белые цветы в темных кудрях и на восково-бледной коже.

\- Темная Сторона забирает все, Бен! Любовь, друзей, семью... Не поддавайся ей, Бен, не поддавайся!

Бен чувствует влагу на своих щеках - он рыдает, как ребенок, не в силах сдержать слез. 

Бен - Кайло - знает, что Темная Сторона уже не отпустит его. А еще он знает, что призрак Энакина Скайвокера больше никогда к нему не придет.

Темная сторона забирает все - а у Бена ничего и не было.


End file.
